thomas_and_friends_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Wickham
Keith Wickham (born on 9 February 1965 in St. Albains, England, UK) is a British voice actor and screenwriter who provides voices for both the UK and US versions of Thomas & Friends. He provides the voice-over of the Engine Activities App, the read-along apps in the UK and the official PBS KIDS Website of Thomas & Friends in the US. He also does voices in other children's shows such as "Angelina Ballerina", "Watch My Chops!", "The Koala Brothers", "The Secret Show", "The Mr. Men Show", "The Octonauts" and "Cubeez". Voices UK *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James (Hero of the Rails - twentieth season, excluding Tit for Tat) *Percy (Hero of the Rails - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, excluding the nineteenth season) *Whiff *Dash *Harold *Sir Lowham Hatt *The Mayor of Sodor (thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) *Mr. Percival *The Railway Coal Inspector *The Man at the Fire *The Wellsworth Station Worker *A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) *One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants *Gator's Driver (Long Lost Friend) *A Steamworks Worker (Long Lost Friend) *The Cheering Passengers (Last Train for Christmas) UK/US *Harvey *Glynn *Salty *Den (Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding Fiery Flynn) *Paxton (Day of the Diesels only) *Norman (seventeenth season onwards) *Stafford *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Bert *Bertie (seventeenth season onwards) *Captain *Sir Topham Hatt (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Dowager Hatt *Lord Callan *The Photographer (nineteenth season onwards) *The Bird Watcher (The Perfect Gift, Sidney Sings and The Railcar and the Coaches) *The Railway Inspectors (Too Many Fire Engines, Lost Property and Hugo and the Airship) *Dowager Hatt's Friends *The Great Composer *Mr. Bubbles (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; Bubbling Boilers onwards) *The Two Bakers *The Maron Station Speaker *Some Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) *The Wellsworth Stationmaster *Some Quarry Workers (UK; Signals Crossed - UK/US; Toby's New Friend and Ryan and Daisy) *Some Passengers (Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Last Train for Christmas, The Perfect Gift, The Adventure Begins, Henry Spots Trouble, Mike's Whistle, Springtime for Diesel and Unscheduled Stops) *Thomas' Guard (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) *The Grumpy Passenger *Bill and Ben's Drivers (No Steam Without Coal) *Some Dock Workers (Tale of the Brave, No Steam Without Coal, Who's Geoffrey?, The Great Race, Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line and New Crane on the Dock) *Father Christmas (Last Train for Christmas) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings and Three Steam Engines Gruff) *The Postman *The Groundsman *Gordon's Driver (The Adventure Begins) *Some Workmen (The Adventure Begins, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Rosie is Red) *The Knapford Station Worker *Some Signalmen *James' Guard (The Adventure Begins) *The Dock Manager (nineteenth season only) *Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workers (Toad and the Whale and Rocky Rescue) *Stephen's Driver (Slow Stephen) *Stephen's Fireman (Slow Stephen) *Albert *The Knapford Stationmaster (nineteenth season onwards) *A Porter (Goodbye Fat Controller, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Confused Coaches) *The Sodor Brass Band Leader (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Thomas' Fireman (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *A Policeman (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) *A Diver (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *The Male Puppet Show Entertainer *The Museum Manager *Franz *Willie *Farmer Finney *Some Carolers (Daisy's Perfect Christmas) *The Woodsman (Terence Breaks the Ice) *Some people (Terence Breaks the Ice) Online Videos *Stepney (Thomas-saurus Rex read-along app) *Stan *One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants (DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story!) Trivia *Keith Wickham voices the most characters in the English dub. *Keith also worked with Ben Small (who voiced Thomas), in the French children's television series, "Watch My Chops". Wickham portrayed Corneil the dog and Small portrayed Bernie the dogsitter. This series was also aired in the US under the title "Corneil and Bernie". *He, Paul Dawson, Rob Rackstraw, Susan Roman, Dave Ingham, John Gilluley, Dave Peacock and Michael Carrington all worked on "The Koala Brothers". *Both he and Zbigniew Konopka voiced Ronald the Rhinoceros from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. *Both he and Janusz Wituch voiced Victor the Crocodile from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. *Both he and David Holt voiced characters in "Ape Escape 3". *He also provides the voice-over for the Thomas & Friends PBS KIDS Website when it came out in 2013. In the UK, he narrates all of the official read-along apps. *Wickham, along with Teresa Gallagher, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Steven Kynman voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". *Wickham, along with Teresa Gallagher and Rob Rackstraw voice characters together on "The Octonauts". Nir Ron voiced one of his characters, Professor Inkling, in the Hebrew version. Additionally, Davey Moore, Nick Ostler, Mark Huckerby and Dave Ingham have written episodes for the series. *Wickham, along with Teresa Gallagher, Jules de Jongh and Bob Golding voiced characters for "Fleabag Monkey". *He, along with Jan Page, had both worked on Cubeez. *He and John Hasler voice characters on "Toot the Tiny Tugboat". *He and Rob Rackstraw voiced characters on "The Secret Show". *There are only five episodes to date in which Keith Wickham does not voice a character: Buzzy Bees, The Switch, Not So Slow Coaches, Marion and the Dinosaurs and Love Me Tender. *He, Jocelyn Stevenson, Morgan Francis and Wip Vernooij all worked on "The Moshi Monsters Movie". Category:Voice actors